The present invention relates to prefabricated wiring for buildings under construction and in particular to a method and apparatus for reducing steps required to be performed at the buildings under construction.
Buildings for both residential and commercial use are often constructed using prefabricated elements to reduce cost and construction time. Such prefabricated elements include structure, cabinetry, and electrical. As part of the prefabricated electrical elements, prefab junction box assemblies are commonly assembled off-site, shipped to the construction site, and integrated into the building. Known prefab box assemblies include a junction box, plaster ring (also known as a mud ring), switch or outlet, and wiring. A mounting bracket may be sandwiched or otherwise attached between the junction box and the plaster ring to facilitate mounting the prefab box to framing members at the construction site. Wires are connected to the switch or outlet and are coiled inside the prefab box with wire nuts/connectors over ends of the wires.
The known prefab boxes require disassembly and reassembly at the prefab production facility and again at the construction site, including removing the plaster ring and electrical device (for example, a switch or an outlet), to access the wires inside the prefab box. Unfortunately, such disassembly and reassembly, and handling of the wires, is often time consuming and requires a trained electrician adding cost and schedule penalties to the construction project. Repeated assembly and disassembly also contributes to broken or loose wires which result in additional re-work and subsequent costs.
Known prefab boxes further require the use of a “ground-clip” which while approved by UL and the NEC, is not liked by contractors and inspectors. The use of a ground clip also results in interference with other elements of the junction box, for example, some common types of plaster rings and fittings, and most notably interferes with a two-gang adjustable plaster ring.